


Overcoming The Odds

by FictionalNutter



Series: KinkMeme Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Insecurity, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pre-Series, Sam Leaves for Stanford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalNutter/pseuds/FictionalNutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/91490.html?thread=36110946#t36110946">this</a> prompt on the LJ SPN KinkMeme about a universe where everyone is born alpha and omegas are created by 'turning' alphas. John turns Sam to stop him leaving for school, but Dean steps in and refuses to let John ruin Sam's dream. When Sam goes into heat, his other dream may come true too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcoming The Odds

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://fictionalnutter.livejournal.com/1965.html) on my new LiveJournal.

Sam had been wary as a kid of being turned into an omega. When he was twelve, two different classmates in a single week had turned up for class with decidedly different scents. When asked, they both revealed that an older sibling had turned them. Sam had been uncomfortable with the idea, so uncomfortable that Dean had to smack him out of a daydream to ask what was up. When Sam explained, Dean frowned at him.

"You know I'd never do that to you, right?" The sixteen-year-old asked, looking troubled. "I'd never hurt you, Sammy. You know that."  
  
Technically turning someone into an omega wasn't painful or anything, but it was supposed to be illegal to do it without consent. Sam couldn't help but be upset on the behalf of the students who'd been turned, even though they seemed resigned to it.  
  
"Yeah," he finally answered. "I know." Dean had never lied to him, so Sam smiled up at his brother and nodded, knowing that it was true. He didn't have to worry about becoming something he didn't want, because Dean wouldn't allow it.  
  


* * *

  
"Dude, we have to train! Dad's going to kick my ass when he gets back if we haven't been doing the exercises." Dean kicked at the bottom of Sam's bed, trying to rouse the teenager.  
  
Sam was fourteen and hated training. It wasn't that he was allergic to physical activity or anything. He didn't mind sports, but sparring with Dean was becoming more and more of a torture. He was pretty sure that puberty didn't normally include a growing attraction to your brother, but after almost two years of his feelings getting stronger and stronger, Sam was close to giving up. Hiding his feelings was so much harder when Dean ended up knocking him down and landing practically on top of him during training.  
  
"Seriously, Sammy, up! I have a date this afternoon and I'm not missing it because you got an early start to the day." Dean tugged the covers back, trying to urge his brother up.  
  
Dean had been dating more and more - always omegas - and Sam was pissed. He wasn't an omega, and he didn't want to be an omega, but that also meant he couldn't have Dean to himself. Matings between siblings weren't unheard of, but it was uncommon, and it never happened between two alphas. Sam was screwed. His one consolation was that even if Dean was screwing around, he wasn't knotting anyone. That was reserved for mating, and Dean wasn't planning on mating. Sam felt vindictively satisfied that even if he couldn't have Dean, no one else was stealing him away.  
  
"I swear to God, Sam-"  
  
With a groan, Sam finally rolled out of bed.  
  


* * *

  
Sam was sixteen when a history teacher told him he should consider applying to Stanford.  
  
"Your grades are consistently stellar, Sam," Mr. Jamison had said earnestly. "You'll easily be able to get a scholarship. I know this seems a little early, but you have such a bright future. I want to make sure you don't miss all the opportunities available to you."  
  
Going to college meant leaving Dean. Sam was both tempted and horrified by the prospect. Dean was his best friend and closest ally in everything, but he was also the love that Sam could never have. College wasn't forever, and Sam dreamed of a lot more than hunting forever.  
  
"Thanks," Sam said, smiling at Mr. Jamison. "I'll look into it."  
  


* * *

  
If it had been his choice, Sam would never have had the college conversation when he was alone with his father. That wouldn't have been smart, and it also would have been a recipe for an epic fight. Unfortunately, it wasn't his choice. For some reason he would probably never explain, John Winchester had been rooting through Sam's duffle bag and found it - the acceptance letter.  
  
Full ride to Stanford. Anyone else would have been proud. John Winchester started yelling.  
  
"Dad, I'm not a child, and I'm not an idiot. I can take care of myself, and I have a future. Did you miss the part of the letter that confirmed my full ride? It won't even cost anything! I'll be safe, I swear, and I'll be able to get an education and a job someday. You know I want more than this." Sam spoke his piece, hoping his father would be able to see reason.  
  
Apparently, luck wasn't with him. John's face was red with rage. "Are you out of your mind? You know what's out there, Sam! You are an immature and irresponsible teenager, and I will not lose another member of this family because you decided to be selfish and abandon us!"  
  
"Selfish?" Sam demanded, incredulous. "It's  _school_ , Dad! I'm going to get a degree! I want to study law. Maybe you could find a lawyer in the family useful someday!" That wasn't really his motivation behind being interested in law, but it was all Sam could think to say to pacify his father. "Wanting a better life is not selfish!"  
  
John stepped closer, almost predetory, causing Sam to back up towards the wall. "You clearly can't think rationally," John mused, his volume lowered but his tone no less dangerous. "If your belligerence is going to get you killed, then I'm going to have to cure you of it."  
  
Before Sam could decipher the threat and understand what was about to happen, John had lunged forward, gripping Sam harshly by the neck and throwing him to the ground, straddling him to prevent the youngest Winchester from standing.  
  
"Dad, what the hell?" Sam protested, trying unsuccessfully to get his father off of his back.  
  
"This is for your own good," John declared, pulling a syringe out of his inside jacket pocket. He had hoped to talk Sam out of leaving without needed to resort to extreme measures, but Sam was clearly no longer controllable. The only way to cure that was to rid him of the alpha nature John knew was causing him to feel the need to rebel.  
  
Sam couldn't see the syringe, but realized with a mounting horror what his father was planning to do. "Dad - NO!"  
  
The door burst open at the tail end of Sam's cry, revealing Dean who looked ready for a fight. "Sam!" He called, looking for an attacker before registering his father and the syringe that was being emptied into the back of Sam's neck, in the small spot designated for only one thing. Horrified, Dean leaped forward, knocking John off of Sam and ripping the syringe out of Sam's neck. It was already empty, but Dean didn't really register that fact.  
  
"What the hell did you do?" Dean demanded, advancing on his father with his fists clenched.  
  
John rolled his eyes, already calming down and trusting that his perfect son wouldn't challenge him so aggressively. "I fixed him," John announced. "He was going to leave us, to go to some college. He clearly was a danger to himself, so now he can be protected. He won't be able to go out on his own, and he'll be safe now."  
  
Dean stared at his father, unable to reconcile the father he loved with the monster he was looking at. Making a decision, Dean abruptly swung at his father, catching him off guard and knocking him out. Breathing quickly, Dean hurried to Sam's side, helping him up.  
  
"Are you okay?" Dean asked, hoping that somehow he'd been in time. The syringe had contained an omega turning drug. Originally, all it had taken to convert alphas to omega was ingesting semen. Nowadays, turning was never some kind of accident, so the process had been refined to drugs that were designed to be injected through the neck. Ultimately, it seemed like the invention of the drugs had just made it easier to take someone's choice away from them.  
  
Sam got to his feet, but his eyes looked hazy and he seemed unbalanced. "I can't believe he-" He broke off mid sentence, choking on what sounded like a sob, though no tears fell.  
  
"Was I too late?" Dean asked, fearful of the answer.  
  
Sam didn't reply, moving over to the couch in the room to sit down, cradling his head in his hands. "I can feel it," he said, his words muffled slightly by his hands.  
  
"Feel what?" Dean felt helpless, and a little guilty for not being there to stop his father.  
  
Sam looked up, his eyes clearer but with slight moisture betraying how he felt. "Don't make me say it," he begged.  
  
That was all the answer Dean needed. He remembered high school biology. When an alpha was turned, they felt two things simultaneously. The new omega's cock would start to shrink, until the capacity for a knot was gone and the organ was left as only an avenue for discharge to escape. At the same time, the new omega's ass would warm and slick would be produced, a warning sign to show that the transition had been successful.  
  
Sam was groaning now, seemingly as an alternative to sobbing. "Dammit!" He suddenly swore, anger taking over. "That bastard!" He whipped his head up and glared at the prone form of John Winchester across the room. "I can't go to school now," he said, more quietly but with no less anger. Omegas weren't exactly second class citizens, but they were supposed to be protected, so every omega was required to have a registered alpha they lived with. It was impossible for Sam to leave on his own and go to school as on omega, which is exactly why John had turned him.  
  
"Why the hell not?" Dean demanded, raising and eyebrow when Sam turned to look at him with surprise. "Screw the law. I'll be your registered babysitter if that's what it takes for you to do what you want. You want college, Sammy, you're damn well going to college. We're sure as hell not staying with Dad anymore."  
  
Sam was shocked. He had worried about how to leave Dean behind ever since he'd first applied to Stanford, and now he was being told point blank he didn't have to. Granted, it seemed like Dean was coming out of some kind of duty, but Sam wasn't sure he cared at this point.  
  
"When do you have to be...wherever you're going?" Dean asked, realizing belatedly that he didn't know what school Sam was going to.  
  
"Stanford," Sam supplied. When Dean looked blank, he added, "Palo Alto. California. I have to be there in two weeks."  
  
"Get your stuff," Dean instructed. "We're leaving. Dad can stay here and sulk in his stupid truck. You and I are getting in baby and headed for the palm trees."  
  
Sam was fairly certain he was dreaming at this point, althought the conflicting elements of a dream and a nightmare made him realize he was very much awake. Not waiting, Sam hurried to stuff what little had so far escaped back into his duffle bag. As soon as he'd finished and saw Dean waiting with his own duffle bag, Sam hesitated. "Are you sure?" He asked tentatively.  
  
Dean's gaze softened, and he nodded. "I'm going wherever you're going, Sammy. Everything will work out."  
  
Sam ignored the small trickle of slick he could still feel and nodded, feeling relieved. Maybe it would work out.  
  


* * *

  
Sam had completed his first week of classes and was over the moon. Nobody seemed to care about him being an omega, and all the legal stuff had worked out fine since Dean was staying with him. His older brother had gotten a job at a local mechanic and seemed perfectly content. They had an apartment close to campas with garage parking for the Impala, and they went out to eat at a local diner for old times' sake every Saturday.  
  
Despite being so relieved and pleased with how things were going, Sam came on Friday afternoon feeling achey. His head hurt, and his ass was throbbing, which was one of the weirdest things he thought he'd ever felt. People had been giving him odd looks all day, but he hadn't been able to figure out why. When he turned the key in the lock of their apartment and opened the door, he figured it out.  
  
Mates are mostly a matter of free will, but some omegas have been known to respond especially strongly to certain alphas. It doesn't mean that they have to be with that one person, but a lot of times the intensity of the heat sex decides that for them. When Sam walked into the apartment and saw Dean, he errupted into a full blown heat.  
  
Dean's head snapped up, nostrils flaring. When he saw Sam, he looked confused for all of a minute before realization sunk in. "God, Sam, you're in heat!" He announced, jumping up and backing away slightly. He didn't want to jump his brother, who smelled good enough that the idea was tempting.  
  
Sam was a few steps shy of panicking. He knew an omega heat was supposed to be hard to resist, and this one felt especially strong. If his stupid hormones resulted in Dean knotting and mating him by accident, Sam wasn't sure he'd be able to get over it. "What do we do?" He asked.  
  
"Uh..." Dean looked panicked for half a second, then common sense kicked in and he started to mobilize. "Okay, you go to the bedroom. Lock yourself in, just to be safe. I'm going to run out and get you some stuff from the drug store to help, all right? I should probably make myself scarce, just to be safe."  
  
Sam let out a hysterical laugh, not intentionally. "Yeah, probably. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Dean snorted. "Hurt me? Yeah right. I don't want to hurt you!"  
  
"You wouldn't hurt me," Sam said, honesty overshadowing anything else in his voice. "You could never hurt me." He paused, then added, though he was sure the hormones gave him the bravery to even dare, "You could help."  
  
Dean's gaze softened, but he looked wary. "Sam, a heat is too risky. I would almost certainly knot you, and I don't want to force you like that."  
  
Sam took a second in his haze to fully grasp that. "Wait, what? I've wanted you since I was fifteen, maybe fourteen. You wouldn't be forcing anything!"  
  
Dean's jaw dropped. "I'm sorry, what?"  
  
Sam looked exasperated. "I didn't expect anything to come of it! You only liked omegas, and I certainly had no desire to change, but plans go awry sometimes! If it means that I get you, then I'm not sure I mind so much anymore!"  
  
Dean was across the room in seconds, hands gripping Sam's arms tightly. "Are you serious, Sam? You really want me, it's not the heat talking?"  
  
"Yes!" Sam insisted, feeling the heat kick up a notch and a tinge of desperation enter his voice. "Do you-"  
  
Dean cut him off with a forceful kiss, slamming Sam up against the door and pressing as close to him as he was able, hands moving up to grip the back of Sam's head in order to control a better angle for kissing.  
  
Sam may have melted in that moment; he wasn't sure. Kissing Dean was everything he'd dreamed about, and the copius amounts of slick he was generating was an obvious indication of his arousal.  
  
Dean finally broke away for breath, grinning as he scented Sam's slick. "You smell like apple pie and the open road, Sammy." Scenting deeply into his little brother's neck, he sighed and pulled away slightly with a heady look in his eyes. "I've never smelled anything so amazing."  
  
"Bed," Sam demanded, no longer able to wait.  
  
Dean practically dragged Sam down the hall and into his room. Dean had the larger bed, but only just. Sam didn't really care about the details at that point. When Sam reached up to start removing his button-up, Dean swatted his hands away so he could do it himself, removing the clothing as quickly as he was able without destroying the fabric. Once Sam was naked, Dean pushed him onto the bed and quickly divested himself of his jeans and t-shirt, jumping onto the bed and joining with Sam for another passionate kiss, rutting against his little brother with an abandon Sam clearly equaled.  
  
Sam moaned into the kiss, and Dean broke away with a grin, man-handling Sam into a new position and swatting at his ass. "All fours, Sammy. Let me get a look at you."  
  
Sam immediately got into the requested position, nearly collapsing as Dean's tongue swiped at his hole. He had never felt anything so incredible, and he could feel his legs trembling as Dean's licks varied from kitten licks to long swipes. He even darted his tongue inside Sam's hole, sucking at the younger Winchester's slick and moaning at the taste.  
  
Relishing the vocal passion he could hear in Sam's voice, Dean backed up slightly and without warning entered Sam with two fingers. Grinning at the cry he received, Dean began to scissor his fingers, checking to make sure that the slick and his tongue had done their job and gotten Sam ready to take a knot. Given how his keening brother seemed virtually incapable of speech, Dean decided that he was definitely ready.  
  
Lining himself up, Dean stroked down Sam's back with his hand, appreciating the shiver the movement generated. "You ready for this, Sammy?" Dean asked, nudging slightly at Sam's hole with the erection he'd been ignoring in favor of the delicious aroma and taste of his brother.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes!" Sam chanted, pushing back with his hips.  
  
Chuckling at the impatience, Dean adjusted his position and thrust forward in one fluid motion, wringing a choked cry out of Sam and punching a groan of pleasure out of himself. "Oh, God, Sammy," he breathed, the sensation of Sam's tight, slick hole nearly overwhelming him.  
  
Sam caught his breath and began to wiggle on Dean's cock, begging almost incoherently. "Please, Dean, please!"  
  
Dean began to thrust, alternating his angles until he found Sam's prostate, a move which did cause Sam to nearly fall on his face. The younger Winchester scrambled to get his arms underneath himself, panting from the sensation.  
  
"Again, again, please!" Sam begged, screaming when Dean oblidged and began to repeatedly thrust at that angle, catching Sam's prostate nearly every time and reducing the young omega to a sobbing mess.  
  
"I'm so close, Sammy," Dean groaned, his words coming more as pants as he felt his knot growing and preparing to pop and catch Sam's opening.  
  
"Knot me, Dean! Mate, mate mate!" Sam's cries and moans began to form into a very clear beg for Dean's knot, something Dean had never really imagined but had very quickly decided he couldn't live without.  
  
With a final cry, Dean bottomed out in his brother as his knot filled out and tugged at his brother's entrance. He simultaneously leaned forward and bit into Sam's shoulder, creating what would be an unrefutable mating mark. Not every mated couple had one, but Dean refused to let anyone ever doubt his claim. Fully seated inside of Sam, Dean blanketed himself over his brother and adjusted their position so they fell to their sides, clutching the only slightly smaller man to himself. Wandering his hand downwards, Dean discovered that Sam's stomach was covered in come, his little brother having cried out his release in tandem with Dean.  
  
"Love you," Sam murmured, drunk on endorphins and satisfaction.  
  
Dean kissed Sam's hair, smiling to himself. "Love you too, baby boy."  
  
Shuddering at the endearment, Sam pressed himself closer to Dean and relaxed completely into his brother. Despite everything having started out all wrong thanks to their father, Sam was suddenly struck by how Dean had managed to make everything better than it had ever been. There would probably be challenges to face, but for now Sam was content to lie back against his brother and his mate, more content than he had ever been.


End file.
